


Double Trouble (OMG There are Two of You)

by Superfluous_Gypsy



Series: Kinks Series [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Gypsy/pseuds/Superfluous_Gypsy
Summary: Steve looked confused. "What's up?" Tony asked.Steve shrugged. "I just... figured there would be a lot more... tension between you two.""Don't be so modest, Steve. You're man enough to handle us both.""...Both?" Steve repeated. "What, you mean at once?" His head swiveled toward Tony, who had a matching grin."I'm not shy," Tony said, with a shrug."Bruce better be close to fixing me, or I am going to die of exhaustion," Steve muttered."Don't think like that. Look on the bright side: orgasms!" Tony encouraged."Lots of orgasms," Barnes added, nodding seriously."There are two of you. I am totally going to die," Steve reiterated.Barnes and Tony exchanged an amused look. "Well, you do seem to have a type," Barnes said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my kink series. Lame title, I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure the story is better than the title because smut.
> 
> Yeah. That is all.

There had been eight weeks of Tony&Steve, post love confessions. Tony had thoroughly enjoyed them, learning Steve's new/old body and how to give him the most satisfaction. 

Steve, however, was not in as blissful a state of mind. He constantly thought about, worried about, and pined for Bucky. Tony ended up spilling to him how he had met with Barnes at the diner, and tried to convince Steve that leaving him alone to sort himself out was for the best. 

Bucky had moved from Idaho east through Montana, then down through other flyover states (Tony's general American geographical interests could be summed up in five letters: LANYC) until he was in eastern Pennsylvania, where he had been for almost four days when Tony texted him: _S driving me crazy. Please send help!_ though he really was not expecting anything to come of it. 

Certainly not a phone call from Tower security that a man with no identification who called himself James Barnes was waiting under guard in a secure room. Tony smirked at their shock when he told them to escort James to his private elevator and send him up to the penthouse. 

Tony knew Steve would get to the doorway before he could, so he pulled up the video feed from the entryway so he could savor Steve's reaction. 

Steve opened the door to reveal Barnes, looking very travel worn, and his familiar duffle and backpack. He let them drop when Steve glomped on him to hug him back. 

After nearly a minute of very macho man-hugging Steve stepped back, wiping his eyes. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled fondly as he powered down his equipment and left his shop to join them. 

Steve looked uneasy when Tony entered the room. "What did you do to make him look like that?" Tony jokingly asked Barnes, pointing to the blond man's face. "There haven't been any indecent proposals made yet, right? I was hoping you could wait for me to get here, but if you two need some more time to... reunite privately, I can," he hooked a thumb so it pointed behind him. 

"Two days alone with this punk was enough," Barnes said, letting his luggage drop again now that he was properly inside the apartment. "I think we need to team up and combine forces if we want to keep him." 

"I'm not-" Steve's objection was interrupted when his jaw dropped as Barnes pulled Tony into a hug. "When did this happen?" He asked, huffing in exaggerated shock. 

"I promise, nothing's happened yet, sugar tits," Tony said releasing Barnes and winking at both of them. 

That nickname, which Tony only used rarely and strategically, still made Steve automatically blush. 

Barnes noticed, grinned, and said, "There's a story I'm sure I would like to hear later," then sat down and began to remove his boots. 

"Phyllis fire your ass, or did you man up and quit?" 

"Quit," Barnes responded, dropping one shoe. Tony and Steve winced simultaneously at the state of his socks. 

"I feel like I should get Bruce with one of his biohazard bags down here," Tony said. "You couldn't have shoplifted a clean pair from a truck stop?" 

"I was keeping a low profile. You try washing your socks with that stingy foam soap they have in public restrooms nowadays." 

Steve still looked confused. "What's up?" Tony asked. 

Steve shrugged. "I just... figured there would be a lot more... tension between you two." 

"Don't be so modest, Steve. You're man enough to handle us both." 

"...Both?" Steve repeated. "What, you mean at once?" 

"I know it's been a long time, Stevie, and my memory ain't reliable, but I seem to recall you liked both sucking _and_ fucking. I think we'll be able to work something out." Bucky said, slowly, as if he was talking to an idiot. His act couldn't hold up, and his expression cracked into a impish grin halfway through. 

Steve's head swiveled to Tony, who had a matching grin. "I'm not shy," Tony added, with a shrug. 

"Bruce better be close to fixing me, or I am going to die of exhaustion," Steve muttered. 

"Don't think like that. Look on the bright side: orgasms!" Tony encouraged. 

"Lots of orgasms," Barnes added, nodding seriously. 

"There are fucking 

two of you. I am totally going to die," Steve reiterated. 

Barnes and Tony exchanged an amused look. "Well, you do seem to have a type," Barnes said. 

* * *

They ordered a hearty dinner of barbecue, and Bruce joined them for the meal. 

Small talk was a bit awkward. Tony monologued about the revolutionary new fuel cell he was envisioning, and how we was just waiting for his supplier to procure some particular rare earth isotopes. He dropped the subject when he noticed that even Bruce was staring off into middle distance out of boredom. "Okay, fine. Dr. Banner, do you have a more riveting tale to weave about your research?" 

Bruce smiled in that self-effacing, apologetic way he had. "No. I am considering asked Dr. Richards for his input on restoring Steve's serum effects." 

"Ugh," Tony griped. " _Richards_. That elastic twat is so conceited that even I find it tacky." 

"You are still upset about that Maddie Williams thing? It's been, what, eight years? Get over it," Bruce said. 

"Who's Maddie Williams?" Steve asked. 

"Nobody," Tony said, but Steve and Barnes paid more attention to Bruce's answer: "an eleven-year-old schoolgirl." 

"He makes it sound interesting when he calls her a 'schoolgirl,'" Tony defended. "She must be almost twenty now, but have we heard anything about her since? No; she was an over-popularized flash in the pan." 

"Maddie Williams was a sixth grader who received national attention for her school science fair project about reversing double limb paralysis in rats," Bruce explained. "The NSF gave her the option of spending a day working with either Tony or Reed Richards in a laboratory with full media access to promote STEM programs in schools." 

"Science foundation was like, photo op for you and one of your heroes, because science rocks and let's get all the kids interested in it again," Tony Sparks-Noted. "She chose Richards over me, which is obviously why she has faded into obscurity since then. If she had picked me, we would have cured MS, ALS, you name it." 

"They both say a lot of letters," Barnes said to Steve. "Do the letters actually mean anything, or do they just think it makes them sound smarter?" 

"You need to brush up on your acronyms, Bucko," Tony shot back. 

"Aw, Tony. I never thought that you had one," Steve said, apropos of nothing that Tony could tell. 

But he took the bait. "Had one what?" 

Steve smirked. "A girl who got away. And she was eleven? No wonder you haven't recovered." 

"Ha ha," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Well, if she impressed you so much, why don't you ask her to recreate Erskine's serum?" 

Steve suddenly grew serious. "I made the choice to lose the serum to get Bucky back. Don't feel like you need to go to the ends of the earth to try to recreate it. I'm fine." 

The other three men around the table scoffed at that. 

"You are prone to chronic bronchitis," Bruce argued. 

"You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag," Barnes added. 

"You had an allergic reaction to that cherry-flavored lube," Tony disclosed, getting stares from everyone. "That's my favorite flavor! It is a real tragedy!" He argued. 

Bruce and Barnes chuckled, and Steve chided him. "I'm sure that's- how do they say it? TMI." 

Barnes groaned. "Stevie, not you too with the letters." 

* * *

Clean up after dinner was quick, then Bruce and Tony excused themselves to their work. Less than two hours later Steve's voice interrupted Tony's music. "You planning on staying down there all night?" 

"Probably. You and Barnes enjoy getting reacquainted." 

"Really? Are you sure about that? Can JARVIS put up a video connection? I still have a hard time knowing when you say things are fine if things truly are, or if it's killing you inside." 

"The only thing that has ever killed me inside is palladium, and I beat that." Tony let JARVIS project a live image of Steve on one screen, and Steve was treated to one of Tony in all his tank top and engine grease glory. "You really want the sappy reassurance? I'm okay with you and Barnes renewing your relationship. I'm not afraid he's going to suddenly convince you to leave me. I trust that you care about me, and I care about you and want you to be happy. So go to your boy, and we can work the kinks out as we go. Can we take off the dresses now, and go back to being men who don't have to hash everything out verbally?" 

Steve smiled, ducking his head in the self-conscious way Tony had never seen him do before he got smaller again. "I told you I would be happy just being his friend." 

Tony pointed a wrench at his picture. "Don't lie. You don't need to lie about this. I've seen how your focus has changed since the Winter Soldier came into the picture. You don't need to give him up. I am at the most mature and emotionally stable state now then I have been in my entire life, and that's is due in a large part to you. I'm not giving anything up, here. You can have sex and companionship when I'm in my creative moods, and I will let you know when I am ready to come crawling back into your arms for a nap and a quickie." 

Instead of looking reassured, Steve looked gutted. "Tony, I don't feel like you neglect me." 

"Did I say that I thought that? Listen, go take a shower then go ride Barnes' dick. If he consents; verbal consent is very important when dealing with someone with PTSD. Later, I will demand all the steamy details. Maybe during breakfast. Or demand an encore, even." Tony saved his wrench at the camera. "Lets end this chat. I've got more wrenching to do, and you've got screwing to do." 

"I love you," Steve said, looking into the camera with his ridiculous blue eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, love you too. Go fuck-y your Bucky, Rogers!" 

* * *

"See? Told you," Bucky said to Steve. He had been in the bathroom doing some detailed cleaning on his metal arm. That chore was one that he often neglected when he was not in a secure location. 

Steve still looked uncertain. "Are you sure you're okay in a guest room? Last time, we shared your bed." 

"I'd feel weird being in you and Stark's bedroom without him. If it happens, it'll happen. If the guy wants some private space where I'm not allowed, that's fine. Did you want to spend the whole evening yakking, or should I take my clothes off?" 

"Clothes," Steve said, without hesitation, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning forward a bit in anticipation. 

"Finally getting your priorities straight." Bucky pulled off the white tank he had left on after removing his Henley earlier, then got to work stripping off his cargo pants. Steve looked at the bulge in his navy blue Jockeys like he was starving for what was inside, but Bucky stood still. "Your turn." 

Steve skinned out of his clothes like they were about to spontaneously combust. Since he was up on his feet, he took the two steps he needed to to press himself fully naked against Bucky's front. "You gonna kiss me this time?" He said, some of the old hurt and uncertainty in his voice and in his eyes. 

"Yeah, baby. I'm gonna do it all like we should'a a long time ago." Bucky's breath washed over Steve's upturned face and the blond closed his eyes and shivered. Bucky lifted his hand to that face and stroked the man's cheek, letting his thumb smooth over the pale eyelashes. Steve's mouth dropped open in a moan, and Bucky took the opportunity to kiss him for the first time. Even when they had fucked around as kids, giving each other hand jobs and blow jobs, Bucky had been stern about nothing else "actually real." 

Steve was the more experienced one of the two, actually. He took control immediately, sucking on Bucky's bottom lip, pulling away while he had it trapped playfully between his teeth, then letting it go to assault the inside of his mouth with his tongue. His hands clutched Bucky's shoulders, and while he was absorbed in their kiss Bucky braced Steve against him with his metal hand on his thin back and his other hand burying itself into Steve's hair. 

Steve was the one who broke it off and said, "Naked. Time to get on the bed." Bucky obeyed orders and shucked off his briefs before he followed the blond onto the bed, straddling over Steve with his knees on either side of his slim thighs. Steve pulled Bucky down on top of him, and they felt their bodies scramble to get the important parts of them closer to each other before engaging in more kissing with full body participation. 

Tony could hear their moaning from the other side of the closed door. He knocked, and said, "Changed my mind. You two up for an audience after all?" 

The men on the bed exchanged a look, then Bucky called out, "Only if it's just you, Stark! I'm really very shy." 

Tony opened the door. "With all the noise you two were making, I figured you'd be halfway between third base and home by now, but it looks like the game just got serious." 

"You gonna join?" Steve asked. He extended one hand while the other kept stroking the huge expanse of one of Barnes' lats. Tony only could get glimpses of parts of Steve's slim body from under Bucky's. 

"I said audience," Tony said, pulling a small armchair into prime viewing position and collapsing into it. He waved his hand regally; "As you were." 

Steve and Bucky picked up where they left off, mouths and bodies thrusting and rubbing together in growing need. Finally Bucky sat up. "You mentioned me sucking your dick before. I'm up for trying, but I can't promise I'll be any better." 

Steve was pretty sure he lied. Bucky sure _felt_ like he knew what he was doing with his mouth. He put his fingers in Bucky's short hair and couldn't stop himself from pulling him closer. The tugging did not seem to bother Bucky; he used his hand to squeeze the shaft, then focused his attention on the head of Steve's cock. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm getting close," Steve said. He pulled his right hand from Bucky's hair and clenched it around a handful of skin and muscle on his thigh. He was jolted back into the realization that he was in his old body by the size of his leg, and remembered he had no reason to be careful about using his strength against his lover. 

He was torn between continuing to thrust his cock in and out of the tight grip of Bucky's mouth, and pulling himself away to save his (single, basic human) orgasm for later, but Bucky held down his body as it acted out the struggle, so he didn't have a choice in the end, coming into Bucky's mouth with a grunt. 

Bucky lifted his head up to grin wickedly at him, and used metal fingers to wipe off the few trails of semen that had escaped. Steve threw an arm over his eyes and cursed. 

"Did I break him, or is he always like this?" Steve heard Bucky address Tony, who laughed. 

"He goes all sleepy and boneless after he comes in this body," Tony replied. "When he was big, it would take three or four rounds to get him this tired. It's adorable how he has so little stamina when he's like this." 

Steve lifted an arm to present his middle finger to Tony, who cracked up with delight. "Wait, Steve, keep doing that! I wanna Snapchat it. No one will ever believe me, otherwise." 

"Fuck you and your 'little stamina' remark," Steve said. "Nothing about me is little." 

"You gonna pull yourself together? You're leaving poor Barnes here to finish himself off. Now's the time to _prove_ you've got stamina." 

That kicked Steve back into gear. He sat up and looked at Bucky, who was jacking himself off. Steve slapped his hand away. "What do you want me to do? You want me to ride you?" Interest sparked in those familiar blue eyes, so Steve scrambled to retrieve lube, tossing a wrapped condom he also retrieved from the nightstand drawer onto the bed behind him. He could feel himself blushing as both Bucky and Tony watched him finger himself with fascinated appreciation. 

"Put on a show for us, Stevie," Bucky said. 

"He doesn't need much time to get ready. C'mon, quit playing with yourself. It's Barnes' turn." 

Steve stood up and wiped his fingers on Tony's pants before moving back over to the bed. Tony smacked him on the ass in retaliation. Steve directed Bucky to sit on the edge of the bed, then swung a leg over his thighs and reached around to get a hand on Bucky's dick. Bucky put both hands under Steve's ass to help guide him into position, and then the head of his dick popped into his hole. They adjusted until they found the right angle, and Bucky pushed himself all the way inside. 

"Oh my god. Oh, fuck," Bucky said quietly. "Jesus Christ, Steve. How come we never did this before? We never did this, right? I'm pretty sure I would've remembered." 

"Nope," he replied. "But we will definitely do it again. Are you ready to really fuck me now? I can take it as hard as you wanna give it." 

Bucky didn't respond verbally. He braced himself with his metal arm and started kissing Steve. The hand still on Steve's ass migrated inward to gently explore where Steve was taking Bucky's flesh into his slender body. 

Steve moved away from the touch, and that caused Bucky to begin thrusting. He couldn't stop it, couldn't slow the pace of his hips as he slammed his dick in and out of Steve's body. Steve rode the thrusts like a pro, keeping his hands on Bucky's shoulders for balance because he didn't need to provide any leverage as Bucky was doing all the work with extreme enthusiasm. It didn't take long for Bucky to go rigid as he came. 

Tony gripped his interested erection through his pants as he watched his boyfriend take his oldest friend's cock with a frantic desire to make the man feel good. He didn't want to interrupt their afterglow, but his lustful mind would not allow him to pass up the opportunity. He went to his knees and craned his head to closely examine where the two men were joined. 

"He looks big. Does he feel huge inside of you?" 

Steve pulled his face away from where it had slumped against Barnes and met Tony's eye with an amused glint through the tiredness. "Yes," he replied, teasing. "Maybe even bigger than you." 

"Look at how you fucking take it," Tony added with admiration. "Your asshole is just, like, eating his cock." Tony finally allowed himself to slip his hand inside of his clothes to press against his dick. 

"I'll eat yours too, baby, if you ask real nice," Steve said, fluttering his eyelashes. He couldn't restrain his grin. 

Tony got up, feeling the protest of his knees. He bent down to kiss Steve's hair. "I can take care of myself tonight. You take care of Barnes; are you sure you didn't break _him_?" 

Bucky let himself fall back onto the mattress. "Possibly. Fuck." 

Steve let them slip apart then stood up on shaky stick-thin legs. He wrapped his arms around Tony. "You going back down to the shop, or you planning on coming to bed?" 

"That depends. You gonna convince me?" 

"I can give it my best shot." The blond carefully dropped to the floor, pulled Tony's hand away from his junk by his wrist, then yanked his sweatpants down so he could worm his nose into the crease of Tony's thigh before guiding it behind his half-hard dick to nuzzle his balls. 

"You love cock," Tony said, like it was new revelation. 

"Not all of 'em," Steve protested mildly. "There are just a couple that I really, really like a lot." He backed off so he could take Tony's dick into his mouth. He looked up through his hair at Tony and moaned, and Tony went from 10 mph to 150. 

Barnes had recovered enough to sit back up and looked torn between handling the used condom and stopping to watch Steve deep throat Tony. The latter option was winning out. "Jesus fuck," he said with more than a hint of admiration. 

"You don't even have to do anything when he's like this. He's so hungry for it. He drools because he likes it so much," Tony said, using a hand to wipe Steve's chin. Steve had lessened the pressure, and was swallowing around Tony's cock, making content humming sounds. His eyes had closed as he put all of his attention toward his task. 

"He's completely zoned out. Look," Tony tugged Steve's hair sharply, but the blond didn't react except for an absent-minded whine. 

Bucky stood and retrieved his tank, using it to pull the condom off and wipe himself down. His eyes constantly flickered back to see Steve and Tony, as if he was unable to keep them away for very long. 

"You ready for another turn?" Tony asked. 

"Are you sure he'd be okay with it?" 

"Get some lube then put a couple fingers into him. You really nailed it spot-on when you said he likes sucking and fucking. Usually, we have to use a toy, but this will be so much better for him," Tony said. He flashed Barnes a conspiratorial smirk, then gazed back down at Steve, tapping him on a cheek. "You want Barnes to finger you?" 

Steve pulled away long enough to say, "Yeah," huskily and give Bucky a longing look before diving back down to business. 

Barnes was getting his fingers slick when he asked, "How are you lasting so damn long?" 

Tony chuckled. "One: experience. Two: I am definitely not in my twenties anymore." He pulled away so he could sit back in the chair. Steve followed, shuffling on his knees, which gave Barnes some room to work. He sat on the bed and then reached forward. 

Steve released his mouthful of cock so he could make a high-pitched desperate noise, and arch his back to tilt his ass up in a silent beg for Bucky to continue. 

"Finish him off! I'm starting to feel like he's just showboating to rub it in my face," Bucky commanded Steve playfully. "Stark, your stamina is impressive. I admit it; you can stop showing off now." He narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance. 

"He's hard again," Tony said, putting their focus back on Steve. "How's the spacing between those finger plates?" 

"Big enough to pinch. I don't grab _my_ dick with it." 

"Okay. Keep working his ass. Steve, jack yourself off. Jack yourself off, and make me come," Tony ordered. 

Bucky was pistoning two fingers into him. Steve wrapped a hand around himself and shifted his position to try to guide those fingers to- _there_. A sound involuntarily punched out of him from his diaphragm, his teeth mistakingly scraped against Tony's shaft, then they were both coming. 

Several minutes later, after a brief cleanup, they turned off the lights and collapsed onto the guest bed. 

"That was fun. Are you both sure you're up to this much excitement in your old age?" 

Steve was too sleepy to respond, but Barnes made a dismissive "Pphhhbb" sound by flapping his lips. "Old age? You're the one to talk." 

"...You seem to be having a good day today," Tony said. The topic of Barnes' mental stability was easier to address in the darkness of the room. 

"I had a fucking _great_ day today. And there are a lot more good days, now. I've done some reading: repression, compartmentalizing. Most people say it's a bad thing, but it's like the electricity helped separate and distance things in my mind. Even if issues and flashbacks come up, hopefully they'll pop up one at a time. Otherwise, there's... just too much to deal with." 

"Gotcha. Do whatever works." 

They both decided that that was quite enough sharing, and focused on going to sleep. 

* * *

The next day, after the three of them woke and staggered to the kitchen for sustenance, Barnes asked Tony if he would like to take a look at his arm. 

"Hallelujah! I was trying to be polite and not bring it up, but it was killing me," Tony admitted. "Now?" He added, impatiently. 

Barnes shrugged. "Sure." 

They went down to the shop. Tony ordered Barnes to sit on a desk and adjusted a lamp. Barnes removed his shirt. 

"Tank, too? I would really like to be able to examine how it integrates with your body." 

"You didn't get enough of a look at my body last night?" Bucky teased, complying with Stark's request. 

"I was not focusing on your arm last night," Tony said archly. 

"Honestly, neither was I," Barnes replied, with a smirk. 

Tony picked at the metal plates for a minute. "How do you open this thing up to get to the delicious stuff inside?" Barnes did something, and the plating telescoped to reveal the mechanical interior. Tony examined it closely for about two minutes, then shook his head. "This was totally impossible for the forties. The neural interface is impossible for now! How new is this?" 

"Last upgrade was sometime in the eighties, I think." 

"Aliens, then. Definitely. Maybe time travelers? This shit is fucking incomprehensible." 

"So we can't do anything to get it off?" 

Tony held back his instinctive _'Get it off? Why would you want to lose this amazing piece of tech?'_ And forced himself to briefly consider how Barnes might instinctively and emotionally feel about it. "Let me take a look at your shoulder." He wheeled his chair over to some of his specialized tools and devices. The screwdriver he had originally picked up was obviously not going to do much. 

"You want it off?" He asked, about ten minutes later. "I think I can remove it without disrupting the nerves attached. No promises." 

"I really would like to never see the thing again." 

"If you give me a couple weeks to deconstruct it, I can probably fix up a prototype replacement. Lighter, with a much different aesthetic. Can't promise the same sensory input, but you could probably use it to flip pancakes. Is the 360 rotation something you absolutely need for your lifestyle?" 

"Nah. I honestly never got used to it being able to move like that. But I would be willing to have another one without as many bad memories." 

"Sure. I'm going to remove the power reservoir; hopefully that should turn off the sensory relay. This thing stores electricity generated by your own body! The amplifier is pure sci f! I'm not kidding when I say aliens were probably involved." He dug into the wiring and gently detached a cluster of metal the size of a pack of gum. Without the power, the arm crashed down onto Barnes' thigh and the tabletop. 

"Sorry. It suddenly got heavier." 

"Hmm... hell if I know why. Magnets? Muscle stimulation? Let's get this over to my vise; it'll help you with the weight." Bucky was redirected to stand next to another workbench and his forearm was installed in the grip of a large vise to keep it stable. 

With a twist and wrenching movement, the arm separated from the shoulder, the vise holding the weight and keeping it in position. Tony used pliers to gently pull some wires that were still attached to the shoulder from the arm casing, then clipped them with cutters, leaving the long strands dangling out. 

"I'll get them tucked away into something. It's just smarter to leave the wires in place and as long as possible. I might be able to figure out how to use them in the replacement, giving you the same sensation and movement this old one did. Can't tell yet; gonna need some time to see if I can reverse engineer or cannibalize the sensors that gave you tactile feedback. I'm not sure anyone could replicate the neural interface in your shoulder and spine, so it's best to leave it intact and in place for now." 

"Whatever you think is best," Bucky said. 

Tony paused. "Now, see? So many more people should share your attitude! Congratulations, you made your way up my favorite person list." He picked up some more tools and turned his focus back to the shoulder, his face close to Bucky's body. "Usually it's 'Mr. Stark, you can't just violate Canadian airspace,' or 'Tony, an AI can't learn something after doing it only once,' and just look at how I successfully incorporated Bayesian induction into JARVIS! Saved me years of programming. Just need a positive attitude, a willingness to think outside the box, and an intrinsic need to piss off authority and break the rules. There are no boundaries in the sky separating political areas; just different people tracking you with different types of anti aircraft guns. And, hell, our guys do that to me all the time, so it isn't any different if I cross the 49th parallel, is it? Wait here, let me find something to put on over this." 

Bucky watched Stark putter around the shop sorting through different piles and drawers of junk before returning with what looked like a rubber swim cap. He cut it down to size then retrieved a mason jar of translucent goo and a foam paintbrush. "Waterproof adhesive. Skin-safe, non-corrosive, breaks down when introduced to NaHCO-three. Baking soda." He painted the glue on then fitted on the rubber over the metal-covered stump of Barnes' shoulder, carefully sealing the edges. "Just don't go swimming in the ocean. Quick dip in the pool's fine, so's the shower. Have fun." He patted Barnes' back absent-mindedly, already fixated on dismantling the arm. 

Bucky backed away slowly, bemused and amused. "Thanks." 

Stark hummed in acknowledgement, then grasped a piece of plating with pliers and started tugging at it. "Come _on_ , I gotta get a sample for the mass spec. Gotta know what this is. Adamantium? Adamantium alloy? Has anyone even been able to combine anything successfully with adamantium, yet?" 

* * *

Steve gave Bucky big sad eyes when he saw the arm was missing. 

"C'mon, Rogers, it's fine. I'm a side-sleeper- it'll make it so much easier to cuddle up to you." 

* * *

Bucky next encountered Tony in the kitchen two mornings later. The man was slumped against the fridge waiting for coffee to brew. "You really do burn the candle at both ends," 

"Mmph," the exhausted man replied. 

"I think you need sleep, not coffee." 

"Too far," Stark mumbled. "Caffeine. Bed." 

"Doesn't make sense. It's 3 am. Come on." Barnes wrapped his arm around Stark's shoulders and tried to turn him away from the coffeemaker and out of the kitchen. 

"Coffeeeee," the man whined, trying to fight back. 

"Beeeed," Bucky mocked. "C'mon, Stevie's still there. It's nice and warm. I bet I can convince him to give you a blow job to put you to sleep." 

Tony grumbled unintelligibly, but shuffled in the direction Bucky was leading him. 

It was easy enough to get Stark into bed, but Steve was very resistant to waking up. He cuddled up to Stark, but kept slapping Bucky's hand away when he tried to get him to open his eyes. 

Bucky could see that Stark was exhausted and would likely fall asleep within a few minutes if he left him alone. But the man was half-hard, and looking toward him with pleading puppy dog eyes, which Bucky could see all too clearly in the dark. 

"Fine. Don't complain if I ain't as good as he is," Bucky capitulated. 

"Are there truly any bad BJs?" Tony mumbled more clearly, more alert now that his body knew what was coming. 

"I would say yes. Everyone has teeth, Stark. Maybe you've just lived a charmed life." Bucky pulled down Tony's sweatpants down enough to get the man's cock out. It was mostly filled out, and noticeably thicker than Steve's. Bucky sprawled out on the bed and draped himself over Stark's legs, then took some time to get familiar with Tony's smell. He didn't have a nose-to-dick reaction to it like he did for Steve's sweat and musk, but the odor was acceptable. 

He used his hand for a bit, feeling a little self-conscious. He wasn't drunk or feeling hugely horny like he usually was when he did this, so his mind was clear enough to hesitate about whether this was a good idea. 

"Get to it, Barnes. I promise that I'll still respect you in the morning." Tony jerked his hips up to get his dick closer to Bucky's face. Absurdly, the man ordering and mocking him made Bucky open his mouth and take him in without any other stalling. 

"Mmm, yeah. You mind if I talk through this? When I'm all floaty like this I tend to babble." Bucky gave him a couple pats on his hip to convey approval, and turned his focus onto the flesh in his mouth. He had a different flavor than Steve, one Bucky actually liked from the beginning. He used his tongue to encourage precome to ooze from the slit and was rewarded with a burst of earthy flavor. He mapped out the shape of the spongy head of Tony's cock before pushing his tongue out further to cup the shaft. The hand he had on Tony's hip moved in to feel his balls, and Tony jerked away, worked one leg out from under Bucky's chest, then planted that heel in the mattress to tilt his hips to encourage Bucky to play with his anus. 

Bucky wet a fingertip before getting his mouth back on Tony's cock and stroked the damp digit over the furl of wrinkled flesh, then turned in to what Stark was babbling. 

"...hot mouth. Open me up, yeah, push in a bit. God, your tongue. C'mon, baby, yeah, stud, a little bit harder. Mmm. Nice. Make me nice and sloppy. I want to drip with your spit. Wanna be warm, wanna be wet..." 

Bucky was surprised to find the man's dirty talk a little bit charming. He did as requested, opened his mouth to let drool roll down Tony's cock. Dipped his fingers in it, and pressed against his hole with a bit more intent. Tony whined high in his throat and thrust his hips to expose himself more. 

He changed his cocksucking tactic, letting his lower lip hang slack to let the precome and saliva fall out, and one of Tony's hand stroked his hair, carefully not letting his fist close so he wouldn't hold him down or pull his hair. The man was uncharacteristically benevolent during sex. 

"In, in, in, wantcha in," he demanded, voice still quiet, thrusting his asshole toward Bucky's fingers. Bucky complied, and pushed one in through the ring of muscle, and Tony cried out wordlessly. 

Bucky thought he'd try talking back now, when Tony seemed so overwhelmed with sensation. "You a slut for it Stark?" 

The man went rigid before loosening back up. "Tony, please. Always call me Tony during sex." 

"No problem, Tony," Bucky said, enlongating the vowel sounds in his name. Tony's craving to be filled took precedence again as he hitched his ass demandingly onto Bucky's middle finger. "Had no clue you'd be like this. Thought you would always be about the control. You like to give it up?" 

"Only- only to Steve," the man replied through heavy breaths. "Gimme another finger. Get the lube. Want more of your fingers in me." 

"I'm not Steve," Bucky responded. "But here we are, your ass clutching around my finger because it isn't enough." 

"Not enough!" Tony agreed, in a louder whine. 

"Admit you're a slut for me, Tony. Come on. Admit and say my name." 

"Bu-Barnes," he stuttered. "Need you to give me more." 

"Don't call me Barnes, Tony. Return the favor." Bucky looked up over the man's body to see his neck and face slick with sweat and his mouth hanging open and panting harshly for air. He had bent one arm and was either hanging on to his pillow or his hair. His eyes were squeezed shut as he focused on his pleasure. 

"Bucky," Tony said. "James. Whatever you want me to call you, I'll do it. Give me more, please." 

Bucky teased his rim with the knuckle of his index finger, keeping his middle finger buried in Tony's flexing hole. "Whatever I want? Really? Would you call me sir?" 

"Yeah. Yes. Sir. _Sir_ , I need more." 

"Good boy," Bucky crooned, and Tony's dick reared straight up and spurted a glob of fluid. Without another hand, Bucky could only try to cover his index finger with more saliva. He licked the tip of Tony's cock then added that to the mess covering his finger. "I'm gonna pull out a bit, but you'll get another finger, okay? I'll work you open 'til you're sloppy, then go in deep again and hit you just where you need it." 

"Sir, please," Tony begged, wriggling his ass in eagerness. 

Bucky did as he promised, and the man released a long, low wail. He concentrated on scissoring his fingers apart, stretching him open. "Deeper," Tony said with a gasp. 

Bucky rubbed Tony's dick with his cheek. "Is that any way to ask?" 

"Deeper, please, sir," Tony said obediently. 

"Good boy. I'm gonna finish you off, then I want you to go to sleep." Bucky took his dick back in his mouth and his cheeks hollowed with how hard he began to work at it. His finger simultaneously curled up inside Tony and found the exact spot to stroke, and Tony came surprisingly quickly and with surprising force. 

Bucky gentled his mouth, licking his cock clean. When he pulled his hand away, Tony whimpered softly. Before he could say anything, Steve had moved closer and was petting Tony's hair from where it was plastered on his forehead. "That was the hottest thing I've ever heard," he said gruffly. "I hardly had to touch myself before I came. Was it good for you, babe?" 

Tony opened his eyes and managed to smirk down at the deeper shadows where Bucky was. "Not bad," he said cheekily. 

Bucky slapped his thigh lightly. "You faked the whole thing?" He said with fake distress, following it up with a flat, "My poor ego." He then knee-walked up toward the head of the bed. He cupped his damp hand against Tony's cheek. "I was really looking forward to being able to call you a good boy again." He was able to see how Tony's eyes widened in the dark. He gave him a couple dismissive pats, then removed his hand and made to get up. 

"I was joking!" He said, grabbing Bucky's thigh. "I will call you sir anytime you want me to, Sir." 

Steve said, "I like what that does to both of you," with approval. 

Bucky moved even closer to Tony's face and kissed him lightly. The man practically attacked him back, pushing up against his mouth and humming in pleasure. 

"I am awake, right?" Steve said, voice dazed. "You guys are kissing? I gotta see. JARVIS, lights!" 

The dim illumination revealed that they were kissing. It wasn't frantic or fierce, just something slow, tentative, and soft. Tony had the collar of Bucky's shirt in a tight grip, and Bucky's hand was cradling the back of Tony's neck. 

When they broke apart they took turns kissing Steve, Bucky first, then Tony. 

Tony groaned. "I think you two are gonna decrease my life span." He flopped back onto his pillow. "I am gonna be sore in the morning. Afternoon, whenever." 

Bucky put his feet on the floor and stood up, heading to the bathroom. "Tony said he'd go to sleep after we finished. He looks pretty fucking finished, don't he?" 

"I'll hold him down while you clean him up," Steve responded, draping himself over Tony's chest. 

"Like I couldn't throw you off easily. You weigh about as much as a Pekingese." 

Bucky came back with a damp towel. He wiped Tony's pelvis clean then offered it to Steve. "What about you?" Steve asked. 

"Taken care of." 

Steve pulled his pajama pants off and bundled them up before taking the towel. When he was done he just tossed it all onto the floor. "You coming back to bed, Buck?" He felt the mattress on the other side of Tony dip. 

"I think it's gonna be difficult to get the three of us _out_ of bed after tonight," he answered.


End file.
